hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AngryBanana/Improving Galleries
Hello!!! I've noticed that galleries on our wiki are really disordered, I mean they are but in a kind of unintuitive way. I wanted to publish here my new project of refurnished gallery page of Gon, and ask what you guys are thinking about it. It is still under construction. /edit: Gon and Biscuit completed. Now time for Killua. |-|2011 Anime= Zoldyck sons - anime.png|Killua with his mother and four brothers Killua child 2011.png|Killua as a child 24 - Killua and Illumi in flashback.png|Illumi and Killua in a flashback Young killua.jpg|Killua holding an apple Hunter-x-hunter-3-3.png|Killua's first appearance Killua asks for more juice.jpg|Killua asks for more laxative juice Killua close up.png|Killua unamused Innocent killua.jpg|Innocent-looking Killua Gon meets killua 1.JPG|Killua meets Gon Shocked about leorio's age.png|Killua and co. shocked at Leorio's age 5 - Killua sensing Hisoka.png|Killua senses that Hisoka will kill again Kurapika and killua.jpg|Killua and Kurapika during the second phase Killua falls.jpg|Killua falls Great Stamp.jpg|Killua and group find a pack of Great Stamps Killua kills a great stamp.png|Killua kills a Great Stamp Main_Four2011_EP6_IMG.png|Killua searches for a Spider Eagle egg KilluaScowl2.jpg|Talking about family matters Killua smiles.jpg|Killua smiles KilFantasy2.jpg|Killua's fantasy of capturing his family members Killua_Zoldyck_HE_Portrait.png|A close-up on Killua Animosity2.JPG|Tension between Netero and Killua Rhythm-echo.jpg|Killua using Rhythm Echo Killuaagainstnetero.jpg|Killua vs. Netero Killua vs netero.jpg|Killua tries to hit Netero KilKills2.jpg|Killua kills two examinees Gon & Killua discover a trap door (Trick Tower).PNG|Killua and Gon discover a trap door on Trick Tower Gang & tonpa.jpg|Killua and the gang with Tonpa Killua is bored.jpg|Bored Killua The main team.jpg|Killua and his team Killua during the third phase.jpg|Killua during the third phase Leorio getting impatient.jpg|Leorio gets irritated to them Killua in trick tower.jpg|Killua scares Tonpa Tumblr lzwsa2125T1rnx0u1o1 500.png|Killua argues with Leorio Killua's dead aura.jpg|Killua's deadly presence Killua-3rdphase.jpg|Killua rips out Johness' heart Johness the Dissector begs Killua to return his heart to him before dying.png|Johness dies due to Killua ripping out his heart Leorio suprised at killua.jpg|Leorio surprised in his abilities Killua and gon are training.jpg|Killua trains with Gon Gon and killua laugh.png|Killua and Gon laugh at Leorio Killua pillow fight.jpg|Killua plays pillow fight Killua can't sleep.jpg|Killua thinking Killua plays with gon.jpg|Killua plays with Gon Who-will-pass.jpg|Killua and the group have to make a choice Main characters and tonpa.jpg|Who will pass? Kurapika, gon and killua pass the third phase.jpg|Killua, Gon, and Kurapika pass Passing the 3rd exam HxH 2011.JPG|Killua and co. pass the Third Phase Himitsu!.png|Gon and Killua laughing before Fourth Phase Killua scouting.png|Killua walking during the Fourth Phase Episode 17.png|Killua surrounded by the Amori brothers Amori taken as hostage.jpg|Killua takes Amori as a hostage Killua_umori's_badge.png|Killua and Umori's badge Candidates for the final exam.png|The candidates for the Final Phase Final Phase Bracket.png|Killua in the bracket 19 - Netero and Killua.png|Netero teases Killua during the Final Phase vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h30m26s12.png|Killua and Kurapika Killua 2.png|Killua refuses to fight Pokkle vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h33m50s252.png|Killua scared Killua 3.png|Illumi makes Killua surrender Illumi and killua in the hunter exam.png|Illumi tells Killua to go back home Vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h38m25s199.png|Illumi is delighted that Killua surrendered vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m53s40.png|Killua standing behind Bodoro vlcsnap-2012-05-20-22h36m58s88.png|Killua manipulated by Illumi Bodoro killed.png|Killua kills Bodoro Killua murders bodoro.png|After Bodoro was killed Zoldyck Family.PNG|Killua with the Zoldyck Family Leorio Regrets Not Taking Picture.png|A picture of Killua in Leorio's imagination Killua tortured 2011.png|Killua is tortured Killua tortured 3.jpg|Tortured Killua Killua tortured 2.jpg|Killua looking at Milluki 24 - Milluki arguing with Killua.png|Milluki arguing with Killua Killua threaten to kill Milluki.JPG|Killua threatens to kill Milluki Killua and silva 2011.jpg|Killua standing in front of his father Hunterxhunter 24 01x.jpg|Killua and Silva having a 'fatherly' talk Killua and silva promise.png|Killua and Silva's promise Vlcsnap-2012-04-04-12h19m20s157.png|Killua meets his friends again Yorknew 1st september.png|Killua and co. agree to meet in Yorknew City Episode 26.jpg|A picture of Killua and the group Killua is humble.jpg|Killua is... humble? Killua and gon arrive at the arena.jpg|Gon and Killua arrive at Heavens Arena 27 - killua and gon.png|Gon and Killua in Heavens Arena Killua in heavens arena.jpg|Killua in Heavens Arena Killua wins a match.jpg|Killua knocks out an opponent Killua buys a drink.jpg|Killua buys a drink Killua loves sweets.jpg|Killua spent 200 million jenny of Heavens Arena winnings on candy (specifically chocolate robots) in four years Killua smiles 2.jpg|Killua smiles for his win Killua vs zushi.jpg|Killua vs. Zushi Killuavszushi.jpg|Killua knocking out Zushi hunterxhunter_28_01x.jpg|Killua gives Zushi a strong punch Hunterxhunter 28 07x.jpg|Wing demonstrates Nen Wing Nen 2.png|Wing show Gon and Killua his Hatsu Killua wing.jpg|Killua feels Wing's Hatsu HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 0815 20120429 233745.jpg|Their aura nodes are opened Ep29.jpg|Killua and Gon practice Nen with Wing Killua i Gon przechodzą przez barierę Hisoki.jpg|Killua and Gon successfully pass through Hisoka's barrier HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-29480pmkv snapshot 1216 20120429 234347.jpg|Hisoka demonstrates Gon and Killua his Nen Gon and killua practicing Ten.jpg|Killua and Gon practicing Ten IMG_1206.PNG|Killua lying to Wing Ep030.jpg|Killua scolds Gon Killua Zetsu.gif|Killua using Zetsu Killua's aura .PNG|Killua's aura in the presence of Kastro Killua watching.PNG|Killua watches the fight between Hisoka and Kastro HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv snapshot 0401 20120513 114438.jpg|Afternoon picnic HorribleSubsHunterXHunter-31480pmkv_snapshot_0539_20120513_114759.jpg|Wing catches them sneaking to watch a fight Ep033.jpg|Angry Killua Killua threatens sadaso 2.jpg|Killua threatens Sadaso Killua Threatens Gido and Riehvelt.png|Killua threatens Gido and Riehlvelt Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h44m11s245.png|Gon shows his Ten Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-15h48m35s71.png|Killua, Gon, and Zushi listening to Wing S7h2GC.jpg|Killua using Ren Killua misses his target.jpg|Killua fails to hit his target Killua versus riehlvelt.jpg|Killua catches Riehlvelt's Twin Snake Whips Killua electric.jpg|Killua going to catch Riehlvelt Riehlvelt defeated.png|Killua defeats Riehlvelt Learning by Water Divination.png|Killua about to do the Water Divination Killua's water divination 2011.jpg|Killua's Water Divination The master of shingen-ryu.jpg|Killua and Gon learn Netero is a master of Shingen-ryu 49 - Silva warns his sons.png|Killua and his brothers are warned by Silva about the Phantom Troupe Gon with his Aunt, Grandmother and Killua upon arriving home.png|Killua meets Mito and Gon's great grandmother Killua with Ging's box.png|Killua with Ging's box Greed Island Ring.png|Killua holding the Greed Island ring Killua talks about his goal.png|Killua talking about his goal Killua tries to open the box.png|Killua using his strength to open Ging's box Killua fails.png|but fails... Gon and Killua - Ep 37.jpg|Gon and Killua listen to Ging's tape Episode 38.jpg|Gon and Killua see the tape player is covered with Nen Killua calls Milluki.jpg|Killua teases Milluki over the phone Gon and Killua - Ep 38.jpg|Gon and Killua leaving Whale Island Gon killua boat.jpg|Gon and Killua reach Yorknew City Gon and Killua - Ep 41.jpg|Gon and Killua searching internet Hunter website.jpg|Gon and Killua in the Hunter website Gon killua leorio flyers.jpg|Gon, Killua and Leorio looking at wanted flyers of the Phantom Troupe 4.JPG|Gon and Killua enjoy a meal with Zepile Pursuit and Analysis.png|Gon and Killua being ambushed Phinx vs Killua.png|Killua confronted by Phinks Killua trying to escape Phinks 2011.png|Killua tries to escape Phinks Hisoka & Killua.png|Killua under Hisoka's watch Killua spoils Gon's face.gif|Killua spoils Gon's face Reunited in Yorknew city.png|Gon, Leorio, Killua, and Kurapika reunited Gon and Killua talking to Kurapika.png|Gon and Killua talking with Kurapika on the phone Kurapika shocked by Killua Leorio.png|Killua and Leorio with Kurapika Gonkilluaphantom.jpg|Killua and Gon give themselves up to Phantom Troupe to protect Kurapika Killua - Ep 55.jpg|Killua while in his mission to capture Pakunoda Nobunaga tries to befriend with the boys.jpg|Nobunaga finds the boys again 57 - Nobunaga trying to befriend the boys.png|Nobunaga tries to befriend the boys Killua and Gon attacks Machi and Paku.jpg|Killua and Gon tries to escape from Machi and Pakunoda Gon and Killua captured by the Phantom Troupe.png|Killua & Gon kidnapped by the Troupe Gon, Zepile and Killua go to the auction.png|Gon, Killua, and Zepile ready for the auction Phinks and Feitan at the auction.png|Killua and Gon meet Phinks and Feitan on the auction Gon and Killua see Phinks and Feitan.png|Killua and Gon confronted by Phinks and Feitan after running away from them Bid x And x Haste.png|Gon and Killua show Tsezguerra there Ren Killua transmuting electricity.png|Killua's Nen ability in the making KilluaLightning.png|Killua shows his Nen ability to Tsezguerra Greed Island game.jpg|Killua and Gon with other applicants ready to enter Greed Island Latarza Preparing To Attack Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon encounter Latarza KilluaSuperZetsu.png|Killua scares Latarza Gon Killua meet other GI players.jpg|The boys meets with other Greed Island players Gon and Killua - Ep 61.png|Killua embarrassed by Gon Losing the sword of truth.png|Gon and Killua about to lose the "Sword of Truth" card Biscuit slaps Killua.jpg|Killua slapped by Biscuit Killua vs Binolt.jpg|Killua fighting Binolt Biscuit Gon Killua ep 63.jpg|Killua went to Masadora with Gon and Biscuit Gon and Killua ep 63.jpg|Gon and Killua using Shu to dig Gon Killua ep 64.jpg|Killua and Gon finally end digging a tunnel Gon Killua reach Masadora.jpg|Killua and Gon finally reach Masadora Kiriko Leading Killua.png|Killua with Kiriko go to the Hunter Exam Tonpa Avoiding Killua.png|Killua "meets" Tonpa on the Hunter Exam Killua Passed.png|Killua passes the Hunter Exam Gon Killua smashing rocks.jpg|Killua and Gon training enchantment Gon Killua Ryu.png|Killua and Gon while training Ryu Asta In Meeting About The Bomber.png|Killua attends Kazsule's Alliance meeting Killua and Asta.jpg|Killua arguing with Asta Pirates And Guesses.png|Killua and the group meet Razor Unrivaled stupidity.png|Killua and Hisoka react to Gon's stupidity Greed island reunion realization.png|Killua realizes some inconsistencies Greed island reunion inconsistoncies.png|Hisoka's goal? Team to beat razor 2.png|Killua with new team 3 on 3 team 1.png|Killua with Biscuit and Hisoka during the dodgeball game Goreinu Nen Black 2.png Chibi what just happened.png|Killua thinking about Razor's throw Rock paper dodgeball.png|Gon punching ball in Killua's hands Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique..JPG|Killua's hand is damaged by Gon's technique Killua, Gon, & Hisoka face off against Razor..JPG|Killua, Gon, and Hisoka face off against Razor 3-1.png|Killua, Gon and Hisoka standing in front of Razor Gon, Killua & Hisoka Combining Their Powers.png|Killua, Gon, and Hisoka formation Killua's Contribution To The Formation.png|Killua place in formation Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catching Ball.png|Formation catching ball Gon, Killua & Hisoka Catch Ball.png|Formation successfully catches the ball Hisoka, Killua & Gon After Dodgeball Match.png|Dodgeball ends Gon's Full Power Rock.png|Gon hits the final ball in the Killua hands Hisoka Leaving Gon & Killua.png|Killua and Gon split with Hisoka Gon's Team About To Obtain Strip Of Beach.png|Killua, Gon, Biscuit, Tsezguerra, and Goreinu at lantern Killua's Lightning Palm.png|Killua using Lightning Palm for the first time Killua yo-yos 2011.png|Killua using his yo-yos 73 - Killua uses his yo-yos.gif|Killua employs yo-yos for combat Killua's yo-yo-1.png|Killua's yo-yos Killua's yoyo-2.png|Killua's yo-yos Killua hits Sub with his Yo-yo.png|Killua hitting Sub with his yo-yos Killua beats Sub.png|Killua after defeating Sub 76 - Killua attacked by a Chimera Ant.png|Killua attacked by a Chimera Ant Gon and Killua talking with Kite.png|Kite meets Gon and Killua 76 - Gon and Killua listen to Kite's story.png|Killua listens to Kite's stories about Ging 79 - Hunters enter NGL.png|The Hunters enter NGL HxHep79.png|The group in NGL Killua's Thunderbolt.gif|Killua's Thunderbolt ability Killua's Thunderbolt.png|Killua's Thunderbolt Narukami 2011.png|Using Thunderbolt against Rammot 82 - Gon, Killua, and Kite versus Yunju's team.png|Ready to face Yunju's Squad 82 - Killua in assassin mode.png|Killua activating assassin mode The Snake Awakens.gif|Killua uses "The Snake Awakens" against Mosquito 82 - Killua attacks Mosquito 1.png|Killua attacks Mosquito 82 - Killua attacks Mosquito 2.png|Killua attacks Mosquito 82 - Mosquito's poisonous tail.png|Killua struck by Mosquito's poisonous tail 82 - Mosquito defeated.png|Mosquito defeated 82 - Killua kills Mosquito.png|Killua finishes his opponent Gon and Killua Shocked.png|Killua and Gon shocked Gon, Kite and Killua arrives at Ponzu's corpse.png|Killua, Gon, and Kite discovering Ponzu's corpse HxHep80.png|Killua, Kite, and Gon running across the NGL Gon and Killua running.png|Gon and Killua running 83 - Rhino vs Killua.png|Killua kills Rhino Gon_gets_Ging's_License.png|Gon gets Ging's license Killu2.png|Killua saving Gon in NGL Gon and Killua meet Palm for the first time.png|Killua and Gon meet Palm Gon and Killua discuss their tactics.PNG|Killua and Gon discussing their tactics Biscuit appears.png|Biscuit appears in front of Gon and Killua with Palm Gon and Killua reaction after meeting Knuckle.png|Killua and Gon's reaction when they meet Knuckle Knuckle's Intimidation Episode 87.png|Knuckle intimidates Gon and Killua Gon and Killua eat together with Knuckle.PNG|Killua, Gon, and Knuckle eating together 87 - Knuckle vs. Killua and Gon.png|Killua and Gon attacking Knuckle Killua versus Knuckle.gif|Killua versus Knuckle Gon and Killua before final fight with Knuckle and Shoot.PNG|Killua and Gon before the final fight with Knuckle and Shoot 87 - Killua control.png|Killua under Illumi's control 90 - Killua vs Shoot.png|Killua versus Shoot Extermination_Squad_Episode_88.png|Killua and the Extermination Team Killua and gon.jpg|Killua protecting Gon Killua scary.png|Killua in "assassin mode" Killua vs Rammot 2.png|Rammot attacks Killua Killua vs Rammot 1.jpg|Killua is hit Killua vs Rammot.jpg|More attacks Killua quitandose la aguja de Illumi.jpg|Killua removes Illumi's needle Killua vs Rammot 3.png|Decapitating Rammot Killua vs Rammot 4.jpg|Killua hold Rammot's head Hunter X Hunter - 94 - Large 33-2-.jpg|Gon and Killua through Palm's crystal Gon Killua Vs Neferpitou.jpg|Killua and Gon assigned to defeat Neferpitou Infiltration × And × Selection.png|Gon with Killua infiltrating the Republic of East Gorteau 100 - Killua vs 5 ants.png|Killua against five Chimera Ants 100 - Killua ready to kill.png|Killua ready to kill a Chimera Ant 100 - Killua injured.png|Killua attacked by the Bombardier Beetle Chimera Ant 100 - Killua's 57cm Ren.gif|Killua's 57cm Ren 100 - Killua holds a flea.png|Killua with a flea 100 - Killua kills the sniper.png|Killua kills the sniper 100 - Killua reaction to Ikalgo.png|Killua's reaction to Ikalgo Ikalgo's resolve to never betray.png|Ikalgo refuses to betray his friends 101 - Killua kills the fish.png|Killua kills the Chimera Ant fish Ortho Siblings nen on Killua.png|Killua as a dart board Killua's injured arm.jpg|Killua's injured arm Killua-77.jpg|Killua prepares for the final throw Killua beats the Ortho Siblings.png|Killua takes out the Ortho siblings 101 - Killua blood loss.png|Killua suffers from extreme blood loss 101 - Killua nearly dies.png|Killua nearly dies Ikalgo saving Killua's life.png|Ikalgo carries Killua Ikalgo saves Killua.jpg|Killua rescued by Ikalgo 105 - Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png|The Hunters against the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guard 107 - Killua's body fully healed.png|Killua checks whether his body is healed 107 - Killua invites Ikalgo.png|Killua invites Ikalgo to join the Hunters Gon Killua 109.png|Gon and Killua preparing 109 - confident Killua.png|Killua brimming with confidence 110 - The extermination plan.png|The plan of invasion 110 - Killua and Ikalgo arguing.png|Killua and Ikalgo arguing before the invasion Invasion.png|The invasion within the palace begins Everyone in shock.png|Killua feels the intensity of the King's aura Killua kills two chimera ant soldiers 113.png|Killua kills two chimera ant soldiers Killua -113.png|Killua before crossing with Ikalgo 113 - Ikalgo thanks Killua.png|Ikalgo thanks Killua Killua - 114.png|Killua feared of losing away Gon Killua - 115.png|Killua watches his grandfather Zeno 118 _ Killua's lethal look.png|Killua's lethal look 118 _ Killua vs Menthuthuyoupi.png|Killua vs. Menthuthuyoupi Nuevo Lienzo.png|Killua activates Godspeed KAMURUUH.gif|Killua's intimidation with his Godspeed 119 - Killua Godspeed.png|Killua in Godspeed mode Kanmuru.PNG|Godspeed full body Killua attacks Youpi with his whirlwind.png|Killua attacks Menthuthuyoupi with his Whirlwind 119 - Killua escapes.png|Killua and Meleoron escaping from Menthuthuyoupi Killua cries.png|Killua cries Killua - 127.png|Killua - 127 Killua listening to Knuckle.png|Killua listens as Knuckle talks 127 - The extermination team.png|The extermination team with Komugi 129 - Killua and Komugi.png|Killua appears with Komugi Shaiapouf confronts Killua.png|Shaiapouf confronts Killua 129 - Godspeed Killua.png|Using Godspeed to escape Shaiapouf Killua's godspeed mode.png|Killua's Godspeed Killua attacked by Shaiapouf.png|Killua attacked by Shaiapouf Killua VS Shaiapouf.png|Killua vs. Shaiapouf 129 - Killua's attack.png|Killua attacks Shaiapouf with electricity Killua watches as Pouf leaves the battle.png|Killua watches as Shaiapouf leaves the battle 130 - Killua thanks Palm.png|Killua thanking Palm Killua destroying Pouf's clone.png|Killua destroying Pouf's clone 131 - Killua destroys Pouf's clone.png|Destroying Shaiapouf's clone Killua's lightning speed.png|Killua's Lightning Speed Killua in air.png|Killua in air Speed of Lightning gif.gif|Killua runs with Speed of Lightning Killua sees Gon.png|Killua sees Gon Shocked Killua - 131.png|Shocked Killua 131 - Pitou attacks Gon.png|Killua tries to save Gon from Neferpitou's attack Kiilua saving Gon.png|Killua saves Gon Killua - 131.png|Killua 131 - Gon Final Jajanken.png|Killua witnesses Gon's final Jajanken Killua carrying Gon.png|Killua carrying Gon A pale Killua.png|A pale Killua Killua - 136.png|Killua Killua opening the gates.png|Killua opens all gates Killua and Silva - 138.png|Killua meets Silva Killua - 138.png|Killua - 138 Killua 2 -138.png|Killua getting furious Hunter X Hunter 1.jpg|A very young Killua Hunter X Hunter 2.jpg|A young Killua while playing Hunter X Hunter 3.jpg|Killua plays with Alluka Killua as a kid.png|Killua as a kid Alluka hugging Killua.png|Killua's reunion with Alluka Killua - 139.png|Killua Killua playing dead.png|Killua playing dead with Alluka Nanika - 139.png|Alluka granting Killua's wish Alluka kissing Killua on the cheek.png|Alluka kissing Killua on his cheek Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka Gotoh and Canary as Killua's escort.png|Killua and Alluka being escorted Killua, Amane, Gotoh and Canary surprised.png|Killua surprised - 140 Alluka guarding Killua.png|Killua being defended by Alluka Tsubone scaring Killua 2.png|Killua reminded if the rules Tsubone scaring Killua.png|Killua intimidated by Tsubone Amane and Gotoh escorting out Killua and Alluka.png|Killua in the car with Alluka Killua watching Leorio's footage.png|Killua watching Leorio's footage Killua - 141.png|Killua Killua while talking to Illumi.png|Killua while he talks to Illumi Killua activating Godspeed.png|Killua activates Godspeed Killua opposes.png|Killua disagreeing with Amane Killua runs while carrying Alluka.png|Killua runs while carrying Alluka Killua comforting Alluka.png|Killua trying to comfort Alluka Killua hugging Alluka.png|Killua hugging Alluka Butlers chasing after Killua.png|Killua trying to run away from butlers Alluka and Killua in the airship.png|Killua with Alluka in the airship Killua and Nanika - 143.png|Killua and Nanika Killua crying - 143.png|Killua crying - 143 Killua threatening Illumi.png|Killua threatening Illumi Killua and Alluka in Gon's ICU room.png|Killua in Gon's ICU room Killua and Alluka - 144.png|Killua and Alluka - 144 Killua watches Alluka healing Gon.png|Killua watches as Nanika heals Gon Killua witnessing Alluka's power.png|Killua witnessing Alluka's power Killua and Alluka - 146.png|Killua with Alluka - 146 Killua and Illumi - 146.png|Killua confronting Illumi Killua crying - 146.png|Killua crying - 146 Killua hugging Nanika.png|Killua hugging Nanika Gon, Killua and Alluka.png|Killua with Alluka and Gon Killua, Alluka & Gon's photo.png|Killua with Alluka and Gon in the photo Killua blushing.png|Killua blushing Smiling Killua.png|Killua smiling Alluka and Killua.png|Killua and Alluka 147 - Killua and Alluka.png|Killua and Alluka say goodbye to Gon Killua bids farewell to Gon.png|Killua and Gon part ways Gon and Killua's farewell.png|Killua's farewell to Gon Killua_and_Alluka_watching_small_bill_swan.png|Killua and Alluka watching Small-billed Swans 0 |-|1999 Anime= |-|Manga= |-|Movies= |-|Video Games= |-|Other Media= Category:Blog posts